Back in town
by nnf247
Summary: Tidus came back Item in this story belong to square I'm just barrrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

After Tidus and Yuna finish their time together… Tidus went back to Besaid beach where Aurochs was practicing. Wakka saw him and leads him to his teammates.  
"Aurochs, guess who's joining our team again, ya?" Wakka announce. The team cheers.  
"Where were you man? I thought you bit dust." Said Letty  
"Well, I was…in a deep sleep." Tidus looked a Wakka who smile.  
"Yea, he has to recharge after the battle with Sin."  
"I thought he's was dead. That what you told us," said Keepa.  
"Well…I didn't see him die, he fall off the airship. That's all I know." Wakka replied.  
The team doesn't believe the former Coach. But then Tidus have a crazy idea.  
"Wakka, why not you join back the team." Tidus asked him.  
"Me, join back? Nah, I have a baby to take care of. And I bet Lulu will deny that."  
"Why not and when you started listening to Lulu?"  
"Since you been gone," Wakka answers.  
Tidus went silent. "Sorry…" and walk downs the beach. Wakka didn't know what to say but he follows him. "Tidus, wait up."  
Tidus turns around as Wakka walk up to him.  
"It just thing change, I have a family to support."  
"Yea and you have a team who need a leader," Tidus said back. "Did you ever miss the game at all?"  
"Well…yea, I miss the game, and I miss my friend who became like a brother to me."  
"I'm ant going to play unless you join me." Tidus announce.  
The team looks from afar.  
"Are they going to fight?" Asked Keepa  
"I don't think so, they're good friend," Answers Datto.  
"Let me talk to Lulu, I'll get back to you tomorrow." Wakka replied. "Till than, don't fade away on me." Wakka pointed and walk way. Tidus nod and head back to Besaid villages.

Next day, at Luca blitzball stadium, Tidus wait for Wakka in the Aurochs locker room.  
"I don't think he's coming" Tidus said to the team.  
"It's alright, will you play at lest?" Ask Jassu.  
"Yea, I'll play for you guys." Tidus replied.  
Just then Wakka enter the locker room.  
"You want to hear my game play to defeat those Psyches?" Wakka announce.  
"Are you going to play?" Tidus asked.  
"What you think. I will NEVER give this up." Wakka replied.  
The team cheers as Tidus cross his arms.  
"We've work together in the battlefield. Let work like a team again" said Wakka said held out his hand.  
"I can't have it any other way, partner." Tidus grab it. As the team cheer, for Victory


	2. Chapter 2

The Aurochs celebrate their victory in the locker room when Rikku and Brother walk in.  
"You big meanie!" Rikku said hitting Tidus on the chest.  
"Hey, I was just doing my job." Tidus replied.  
"But you hurt my brother!" Rikku shouted pointing at her brother injured leg.  
"He attacks me first." Tidus said back.  
"Hey hey hey! Stop fighting, ya?" Wakka got between them.  
"Well, Yunie is performing and I'm here to lead you the way." Rikku announce with her arms cross.  
"Yea, Tidus still haven't see Yuna perform," said Wakka.  
"Oay, Oihy tyhla jano caqo," said Brother. Rikku slug him on his chest.  
(In Al BhedYea, Yuna dance very sexy.)  
"That not nice." She told him.  
"Are we going to see the show or not?" Wakka asked.  
"Yea," the team said and left the locker room.

The water Blitzball stadium became a stage for Lady Yuna. Yuna was in backstage getting ready for the show. But the nervous of performing in front of her lost lover Tidus give her butterflies. She walks back and forth to calm her nerves while Lulu and Paine quietly sit and watches.   
"Yuna, you don't usually get this nervous before," said Lulu.  
"I'll bet it's that Tidus guy." Paine sighs.  
"It not just because of that," said Yuna "It just…It just…I don't know."  
"Because of that Tidus dude." Paine mumbles.  
"Hey, you have no reason to hate him." Lulu snaps at Paine. "As for me, I have a good reason. I work with the kid."  
"All I know that he got her sprung and that is all the reason I need."  
"CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" Yuna yelled at them. They looked at her like she was crazy  
"I'm just nervous, that's all."  
"Because of that Tidus dude." Paine mumbles in silent.

The light lit stadium was 'a full house' pack. Rikku lead Tidus and them to the front row.  
"Stay there," She said  
"Hey, where're you going?" Tidus asked her.  
"I have to get ready for my performed too." She said with a wink and left.  
Rikku went backstage where she has to show her pass to enter. She meets up with Yuna who is ready but still nervous.  
"Boy, it a full house and Tidus is in there." Rikku announces.  
"Don't say that," Yuna yelled nervously.  
"You're making her nervous." Paine announces.  
"But it's true. This is the first time he will see you perform." said Rikku with excitement.  
"Don't say that!" Yuna yelled again.  
"You're making her more nervous." Paine shouted.  
Rikku sigh. "Lulu, can you talk some sense to her?"  
"Why me?" Lulu asked.  
"Because you are full of wisdoms,"  
Lulu nod and walk up to Yuna.  
"Yuna, I know you're nervous about missing up in front of Tidus but," Lulu stopped to think. "But you must deliver the messages. Deliver the message about your feeling for him. Deliver it through your song. Sing it from your heart, and deliver that message."  
Yuna looked up and understand what she means.  
"I understand, thank you, Lulu."  
"That's what I'm here for." Lulu said with a smile. "Now I have to go, you can take it from here."  
"We will, thank you, lulu." Rikku waves as Lulu exit.  
"So, are we ready" Paine asked  
"Yea, we're ready." Yuna answers.

Lulu looked around in the light lit stadium when Vadina start to cry.  
"Don't worry; you will see your father and his ugly friend of his soon." She told her baby. She looked around when she saw Wakka's pointed red hair. She walks towards it. Wakka greet her with a hug.  
"Lulu how's Yuna?" Wakka asked.  
"She was nervous but I think she's ready now." Lulu answers.  
"Nervous about what?" Tidus asked.  
"About you I guess," Lulu answers  
"I don't care what she does. Just as long she's not doing 'The Sending', I'm just fine."  
"Really now," Wakka said and caught Tidus in a noogie.  
"Hey! Wakka!" Tidus break free.  
The lights dim to dark.  
"Oh, the show is starting." Wakka announce.

The light shines as Yuna walk on stage in her blue songstress dress. Behind her were Rikku and Paine with her black guitar.  
"How's everyone doing?" Yuna asked the fans with her microphone. The fans cheers. Without even knowing it, her eyes search for Tidus. She stops and looked back at Rikku and Paine who nodded.  
"Well, let's get this party started." She said with a smile.  
The band starts to play, (put song here.). Yuna sing as Rikku dance with the other dancer and Paine working out.  
With in the crowd was Tidus who watching her every move, every swave, everything.  
"Brother was right," Tidus though. "Yuna do dance sexy, and I like it. It much better than 'The Sending'," But Tidus was terrified that he was turn on by this. He must not let it show.

Yuna was having fun until she feels that someone watching her every move. "But why?" she wonder "why is she feeling this right now?" her eyes search again until it met a blue eyes. It was Tidus' blue eyes. At that moment, there was no one there by them. Her heart cried his name.  
As the last song dies and another one begins she whisper to him "Tidus, I have a message to give you…"  
The band starts to play. Yuna went deep to her heart and sing it like it was just for him alone. She never took her eyes off of him, and ether did him. As the song end and the stadium went dark, Yuna jump off the stage and in to Tidus' arms. Her heart flutters just being in them. With in the dark she found his lips kiss hers.  
Lost in the spell, they didn't notice that the light was on and everyone is watching until a laugh was heard. Yuna turn to see smiling faces. Tidus turn to his team who grins at him. They turn back to each other.  
"Did you get my message?" Yuna asks tilting her head on the side.  
Tidus smile. "Yea, I got your message, and you dance very sexy." Yuna hit him in the stomach.  
"Hey, what was that for?" Tidus asked.  
"Just because…I want to do that," She answers with smile as the stadium roar with laugher.

"Yea, I'll play for you guys." Tidus replied.  
Just then Wakka enter the locker room.  
"You want to hear my game play to defeat those Psyches?" Wakka announce.  
"Are you going to play?" Tidus asked.  
"What you think. I will NEVER give this up." Wakka replied.  
The team cheers as Tidus cross his arms.  
"We've work together in the battlefield. Let work like a team again" said Wakka said held out his hand.  
"I can't have it any other way, partner." Tidus grab it. As the team cheer, for Victory


End file.
